


Bloodless Heart

by dreaminghour



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Can zombies love?, Drabble, Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, No Sex, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 100, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminghour/pseuds/dreaminghour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - a piece of fanfiction of exactly 100 words on the ethical quandary of dating your employee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodless Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only three episodes in and I ship it.

While contemplating the ethical quandary of fraternization between boss and employee, Dr. Chakrabarti had discovered this caveat: what if the relationship remained professional, but one or both persons wished it to be more intimate?

They’d actually become quite close as friends, so they’d already crossed that one line, yet he still wondered: was romantic interest enough to lead to a disruption?

What had changed since he’d confirmed she was undead? What had happened when he’d become more aware of Liv as a person?

He really wanted to know if her heart could beat for him.

He knew it shouldn’t matter.


End file.
